


The Morning After

by simonsantiago



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i guess, they're not vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsantiago/pseuds/simonsantiago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon sits up and stares at Raphael’s back. “Are we…uh…dating now?”</p><p>“No,” Raphael says and Simon’s stomach sinks. “I don't date people who don’t let me sleep.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Sunshine streams through the curtains, causing Simon to stir, his eyes fluttering open. He starts to stretch when he realizes he has no room to actually move. There are arms wrapped around him and legs tangled with his. He blinks away the sleep from his eyes and slowly turns over to look at the man sleeping next to him and an involuntary smile stretches across his face. His heart swells with happiness in his chest.

The sun enhances Raphael’s features, making his jaw sharper, his long eyelashes more prominent, and his skin more glow-ey. Simon reaches out and caresses Raphael’s cheek, causing the other man to stir slightly and shove his face deeper into Simon’s shoulder. Simon never thought this would ever happen to him. It’s only ever happened in his wildest dreams and fantasies. He’s had a crush on Raphael since they met years ago. And although it was more than just a crush now he still hadn’t had the courage to say anything, to do something about it. It wasn’t like Raphael felt the same about him anyway. But looking down at Raphael’s naked sleeping form Simon can’t help but feel giddy at the prospect of Raphael returning his feelings. His whole body tingles with excitement and happiness. His wildest dreams have finally come true.

Simon’s phone rings and he’s about to reach for it when Raphael snatches it, turns it off, and chucks it at the floor. Simon shakes his head, smiling as he makes a move to grab it but Raphael snakes his arm around his waist and pulls Simon into him.

“’S too early.” Raphael mumbles into Simon’s shoulder.

“If it’s broken you’re buying me a new one and what if it was an important call?” Simon protests.

Raphael makes a noise in the back of his throat and snuggles in even closer, tightening his arms around Simon. “Clary’s not important.”

“What makes you think it’s her?”

Raphael scoffs but doesn't open his eyes. “She’s your only friend.”

“I resent that.” Simon frowns.

Raphael softly nips at his shoulder and grumbles, “can we go back to sleep, please?”

“No, I want to talk about—” Simon starts to say but is interrupted by Raphael’s loud groan.

He untangles himself from Simon and lies on his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow and facing away from the other man.

Simon sits up and stares at Raphael’s back. “Are we…uh…dating now?”

“No,” Raphael says and Simon’s stomach sinks. “I don't date people who don’t let me sleep.”

Simon doesn’t say anything and it’s quiet for several moments. Simon gets restless and he debates getting up and leaving Raphael’s room and never speaking of this ever again. He wants to leave, doesn’t want to face Raphael when the other man rejects him, but he doesn’t budge. His legs refuse to get up and leave the room. He just sits there in a slump, bites his bottom lip, and fidgets with his fingers. Raphael flips over and looks up at him.

“Why aren’t you rambling?” He asks.

Simons shrugs and Raphael sighs quietly as he sits up. They look at each other for a very long time, Raphael opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say. He finally takes a deep breath and smiles crookedly.

“Vas a ser mi muerte." Raphael says affectionately, running a hand through Simon’s hair.

Simon freezes and his eyes widen. “…What?”

Raphael’s smile doesn't falter. “You look good without your glasses.”

Simon blinks. “…What?”

“Dios, que mono eres .”

“Can you insult me in English so I can understand what you’re saying?” Simon mutters.

Raphael frowns. “Why would I be insulting you?”

“Because you hate me?” Simon supplies.

“If I hated you do you think you’d still be in my bed? Naked?”

Simon frowns and looks down. “Then why did you say we aren’t dating?”

“I was joking?”

“You’re not funny.” Simon deadpans.

Raphael chuckles and lifts Simon’s chin up with his thumb. “I like you, idiota, and dating you won’t be such a hardship.”

Simon’s heartbeat picks up it’s pace and his breath catches in his throat. “So, does this mean…that you’re my, uh, my…”

Raphael rolls his eyes fondly and flicks Simon’s ear softly. Simon glares and holds his ear.

“Yes, amor, I’m your boyfriend and you’re mine.” Raphael says, pulling Simon into his lap.

“Amor?” Simon whispers, blushing.

Raphael’s eyebrows raise, his eyes roaming Simon’s body. “Your blush goes all the way down.”

“Don’t be a—hmph!” Raphael shuts him up with a kiss, one hand holding Simon’s cheek while the other brings his body impossibly closer.

Simon’s mind blanks out and all he think about is how soft Raphael’s lips are and the way their mouths fit perfectly together. He can’t help but smile against his boyfriend’s lips.

Boyfriend.

Raphael is his boyfriend.

 _Raphael is his boyfriend_.

His smile grows even wider.

“Why are you smiling?” Raphael whispers, pulling away.

“I’m happy. Don’t ruin it.” Simon replies.

Raphael laughs, the beautiful laugh Simon aches to hear every day, and lies down, pulling Simon with him. Simon leans down and kisses Raphael, still smiling.

“If I knew I could make you smile like this; I would have made a move sooner.” Raphael says, pulling away, his smile matching Simon’s.

“You have the rest of our lives to make me smile.” Simon grins, resting his chin on Raphael’s chest.

“The rest of our lives, huh?”

“Hell yeah, you’re stuck with me.” Raphael reaches out to kiss him but they both just end up smiling against each other’s lips.

He could get used to this.

~

When Raphael falls asleep with Simon’s hand running through his hair, Simon whispers the 2 little words he learned just to say it to Raphael one day.

“Te amo.”


End file.
